Cold and/or heat accumulators of the type mentioned above are known from the DE 102 42 069 B4, the disclosed content of which is included in this document by the present reference. Such cold and/or heat accumulators may, for example, be used in connection with the air conditioning of motor vehicles, particularly for an engine-independent air conditioning.
The invention is based on the object to further develop the cold and/or heat accumulators known from the DE 102 42 069 B4 so that better properties are obtained with respect to the heat conductivity, the charging times, the cooling or heating performance, the distribution of the first heat transfer medium, particularly if it is a refrigerant, and the stability of the cold and/or heat accumulator, particularly in case of vibrations. Further the accumulation of oil in the first heat exchanger is to be prevented if the heat transfer medium flowing through it is a refrigerant.